Claro de Luna
by Sol Bronte
Summary: •Viñeta• Los sentimientos perduran incluso despues del adiós, el orgullo que fue obstaculo, algún día ya no lo será. El violín y la voz se juntan de nuevo, rememorando su pasado, regenerando su presente, vislumbrando su futuro. •Amu/Ikuto•


.

**"Claro de Luna"**

.

.

* * *

.

Disclaimer: Todo personaje aparecido y por aparecer son propiedad intelectual de Peach-Pit, la historia y trama son propiedad reservada de la autora aquí presente.

Con dedicacion especial, a todos aquellos que gustan de esta pareja.

.

* * *

.

.

Entró hecha una furia. ¡Oh si, ésta se la cobraría caro! ¿Qué era lo que Kukai tenía en la cabeza?, ¿Piedras? Sólo tenía que esperar a que lo encontrara, verlo agonizar entre sus manos sería una dulce venganza.

—¿Pasa algo, Amu? Pareces enfadada. –comentó Kukai al mirarla entrar al salón.

—¡Tú! ¡Traidor! –acusó la chica señalándole con el dedo índice-. ¿Se puede saber cómo es eso de que me emparejaste con Tsukiyomi para la muestra cultural? Espero una explicación y más te valdrá que sea buena. –apuntó con ambas manos en la cintura.

—Es más que obvio, mi querida Amu. Él toca excelentemente el violín y tú tienes una voz maravillosa, ¿habría otra razón? –respondió el castaño con una sonrisa de lado.

Amu le miró recelosa, definitivamente esa no era la única razón, algo debía traerse entre manos. Se acercó más a él y casi en un murmullo le dijo:

—De sobra sabes que nos odiamos, ¿por qué me haces esto? Es imposible que pueda trabajar con él. ¡Por favor, Kukai! Sálvame de ésta. –suplicó con una mirada tierna, de esas que sabía le doblegarían.

No funcionó.

—No exageres, Amu. Ya verás que no será tan malo. El hecho de que hayan tenido algo que ver en el pasado no significa que deban odiarse para siempre. ¿No has escuchado de las amistades entre ex-novios? Deberías aprender de Tadase y Nadeshiko. –evidenció él.

—No es lo mismo, Kukai –dijo haciéndose la desentendida-. Además, ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de que Tsukiyomi aceptará? Odia tocar frente a extraños –replicó sintiéndose victoriosa-. Lástima, ¿no? Creo que tendrás que conseguirme un compañero nuevo, ¿qué tal Kairi? Es excelente tocando el chelo. –sugirió con la más amplia de las sonrisas, la cual desapareció cuando Kukai sonrió aun más.

—No te preocupes por eso, mi querida Amu. He conversado con él y ha aceptado gustoso, así que no pongas más pretextos y trabaja con él, ¿está bien? –dijo poniéndose de pié-. Ahora, me voy, tengo que tratar unos asuntos sobre la decoración.

La joven pelirosa se quedo absorta mientras le veía salir del salón, incluso en la preparatoria seguía siendo igual de comprometido. Suspiro con pesadez y se sentó en su pupitre, perdiendo su dorada mirada por el cristal de la ventana. Ikuto Tsukiyomi podría ser el sueño de cualquier chica, inclusive ella se contó entre ellas, pero eso era agua pasada, ya no le sucedía igual que entonces; simplemente ese sueño se rompió.

Cuando ingreso en el primer año de preparatoria le conoció por los rumores. Las chicas no paraban de hablar de él; que si era guapísimo, que si era el líder del equipo de beisbol, que si tenía excelentes notas; en fin, a sus oídos llegaron descripciones magnificas de un extraño que para ella no poseía mayor ciencia, así que ni curiosidad le entraba por conocerle. No obstante, un dia en que caminaba por los alrededores del plantel, llego a una de las áreas verdes que se escondían al fondo de los campos de entrenamiento. Se sentó bajo uno de los árboles con la intención de disfrutar de la tranquilidad y frescura que el lugar brindaba; sin embargo, un hermoso e hipnotizante sonido llego a sus sentidos. Se adentro aun más en busca de la sutil tonada que le deleitaba y frente a sus ojos pudo atisbar una imagen que le paro el corazón: un alto y delgado joven empuñaba un hermoso violín de caoba, del que se desprendía la atrayente melodía. Los cabellos índigo del muchacho ondulaban por efecto de la brisa vespertina, y sus largas y espesas pestañas resaltaban con gracia desde sus parpados cerrados. Vestía el clásico uniforme negro con delgadas líneas azules, así que dedujo que asistían en la misma preparatoria, ¿por qué entonces no le había visto aún? A juzgar por su aspecto, debía estar en un grado mayor, quizá en segundo o tercero. No supo si aquello fue amor a primera vista o algo así, lo único que entendía era que quedó prendada de ese extraño desde aquel momento. Aunque claro, después sabría de sus propios labios que él era el famoso Ikuto Tsukiyomi de tercer grado. Empezaron a salir después de un mes de buena amistad, y pronto se ganó la antipatía de muchas de las féminas que constituían su "club de fans".

Le pidió el _si_ una noche de luna llena, justo enseguida de tocar una pieza de violín sólo para ella. _"Generalmente odio tocar en público, pero contigo haré una excepción"_, escuchó poco antes de sentir la calidez de sus labios sobre los suyos.

Lo recordó tan nítido que le aturdió el ánimo, obligándole a sacudir levemente la cabeza para espantarse cualquier idea que osara surgir. ¿Qué por que terminaron? Ni ella misma lo sabía con certeza. Una fría tarde de invierno, aproximadamente cinco meses atrás, tuvieron una discusión y se disgustaron. Ella gritó, él grito, ambos lo hicieron; ella se marchó colérica dejándolo a mitad de la plaza, él enfadado, no la detuvo. Amu pensó que sería un disgusto de un par de días, nada grave; no obstante, varios días pasaron e Ikuto no hizo por buscarla. Conocía su orgullo engreído y las cosas que por su ego podría hacer, pero también conocía su ser amable y noble, sentía en cada sonrisa y cada mirada que le regalaba, el amor sincero que sentía por ella. También Amu era demasiado orgullosa como para disculparse, al grado de que a pesar de que se moría por verle, se negó a buscarle y hablar con él. Así, los días se sucedieron uno a uno y la relación quedó parada, por lo que Amu la dio por muerta. Se sintió herida por lo poco que pareció importarle a Ikuto y por la facilidad con que también la olvidó, tanto así, que en un par de ocasiones le dirigió algunas palabras banales cual si fueran sólo conocidos. Comprendió pues, que ese _asunto_ estaba más que zanjado.

Ahora, en cuanto las clases terminasen, debía encontrarlo para ponerse de acuerdo con él para la muestra cultural. Total, era solo trabajo.

"_Solo trabajo"_, se repitió mentalmente cuando su clase comenzó.

.

.

Regresaba a casa por el camino de siempre. Su intento por encontrar a Ikuto fue un fracaso, le busco por todas partes pero fue inútil. Cuando quería estar solo hasta podría decirse que desaparecía del mundo. _"Ojalá así fuera"_, se dijo soltando un bufido de frustración.

—A que estabas pensando en mí. –afirmo el joven de mirada zafira.

Estaba recargado en la esquina de la calle donde ella vivía, con sus manos en los bolsillos y el estuche de su violín colgando de su hombro, ¿acaso la estaba esperando?

—No estoy para bromas, Tsukiyomi –atajó fríamente-. Nos tocó trabajar juntos, así que apresurémonos y terminemos con esto.

—¿Terminar con qué Hinamori? –pregunto él fingiendo no entender.

—Con el trabajo, Tsukiyomi. Te pido que no me hagas malgastar mi tiempo, eso es algo que a mí no me sobra. –apuntó pasando de él para entrar a su casa.

—Amu… -llamóle el chico en un murmuro que ella escuchó perfectamente, haciéndole detener su paso. Hacía mucho que no le llamaba por su nombre-. ¿No crees que se te olvida algo? –inquirió él, acercándose a la muchacha.

La chica se aturdió por un segundo, percatándose de la aterradora cercanía, pero rememoró el lugar ocupado en su vida y se repuso casi imperceptiblemente.

—¿Qué? No hay nada más que yo recuerde. –recalcó con un doble sentido a sus palabras y del que el chico se dio cuenta.

—Me refiero a la pieza. Será _"Bianca"_, revísala, ¿Quieres? –dijo serio al extenderle varias partituras.

Amu las tomó de mala gana y sin siquiera mirarle, dio media vuelta y entró a su casa.

.

.

No pudo dormir. Ni esa ni las catorce noches siguientes. Dos semanas tuvo que escucharle, mirarle y hablarle, aunque evito en lo más posible hacerlo. Mientras hicieron los arreglos a la pieza para adaptarla a un solo violín y a una sola voz, Amu pudo ver de nuevo la maestría y pasión que Ikuto mostró al jugar con los sonidos de su violín. Recordó por un momento el aura que desprendió en cada instante que estuvieron juntos, aunque la causa fuese una obligación, y, eso trajo a su memoria la razón por la cual se enamoró de él un año atrás.

Apretó los puños con fuerza sobre sus piernas, mientras trataba de alejar tan burdos pensamientos de su cabeza, negando lo que quiso pensar. Se hallaba envuelta en un vestido largo de tono azul y encajes color negro, sus cabellos largos y rosáceos se adornaban con una peineta de brillantes, dejando caer algunas hebras sobre su espalda.

—Luces hermosa, Amu. –dijo la voz masculina a su lado, reconociéndola de inmediato.

La pelirosa guardó silencio, estuvo demasiado ocupada en sus pensamientos como para agregar a ellos los comentarios fuera de lugar de su "compañero" de presentación. Discretamente le miró de reojo. Vestía un traje oscuro de corte victoriano y sus cabellos rebeldes caían por su frente, su porte siempre altivo le hizo temblar de nuevo el corazón, preguntándose por enésima vez que rayos ocurrió para que la ruptura se hiciese inevitable.

Tragó saliva.

—¿Estas lista? –preguntó el de mirada malva, mientras extraía el violín de su estuche.

Amu asintió poniéndose de pie para entrar en el escenario, seguida de Ikuto.

El auditorio se hallaba repleto de personas, todas a la expectativa de las artes que verían por parte de los jóvenes que se adentraban en el escenario. Fueron recibidos con una serie de aplausos, tras los cuales el silencio se hizo presente. Ikuto tomo su lugar en una de las esquinas del escenario, mientras que Amu vestida de gala, se situaba en medio del escenario frente a la audiencia.

Notas incesantes fluyeron continuas del violín, en cuanto Ikuto rasgó en sus cuerdas. La maestría en la técnica que poseía el joven, conmovió a muchos, hechizándolos con la melodía. Pronto, con tono pausado y suave, fue preparando la pieza para la entrada de la voz de Amu, la cual cayó en los oídos de los presentes como hermoso murmullo de mar. Con tonos suaves primero, y luego subiendo a notas agudas, los intérpretes en el escenario hicieron magia con su público, llevándolo por la armonía musical que ambos crearon. La maravillosa voz de Amu encantó con su precisión y belleza, mientras que la destreza y perfección en el manejo del violín por parte de Ikuto, fue el complemento idóneo para el deleite de todos los que les escucharon.

La pieza terminó con un toque sublime, siendo merecedores de una excitante ovación por parte del público. Tanto Amu como Ikuto, dieron sus agradecimientos por el tiempo que duraron los aplausos, después de los cuales, salieron del escenario.

Tras el telón, Amu sonrió complacida por su trabajo, suspirando a la vez por lo bien que todo resultó, olvidándose por un momento, de la presencia de Ikuto. Sin embargo, él mismo fue quien le recordó su propia existencia.

—Lo hiciste bien, Amu. Resultaste maravillosa esta noche. –alagó el chico, regalándole la más sincera de sus sonrisas.

Amu no resistió más. Esa mirada y esa sonrisa fue demasiado para su ánimo, pues conservaban la misma calidez que le brindó cuando estuvieron juntos, cuando aún él la amaba. Sintió empañarse su mirada, presintió que lloraría. No quiso que Ikuto fuese testigo de su debilidad, ni de verlo regocijarse ante la idea de que ella no lo olvidó y, que a diferencia de él, su corazón todavía albergaba sentimientos profundos que no se borraban. Sin mirarle siquiera salió del lugar, caminando a prisa, huyendo del hombre que una vez amó y ahora formaba parte del lejano pasado.

Ikuto se quedó sorprendido por la acción de la chica, no comprendiendo los motivos que le llevaron a salir con precipitación. Reaccionando de pronto ante sus deseos de tener la oportunidad de conversar con ella. Aceptó participar en la muestra cultural sólo para poder estar cerca de ella y poder aclarar algunas cuestiones. Kukai le hizo la propuesta, añadiendo a ella las ventajas que podría obtener si aceptaba, convenciéndolo al final. Durante mucho tiempo se lamentó de su actuar para con la pelirosa después de su rompimiento. Admitió que ambos estuvieron errados y que la culpa fue compartida. Llevado por su orgullo y por la ofensa de que ella siempre esperó que él fuese el que se disculpara, optó por probar hasta donde Amu llegaría con su parte de vanidad. Ni uno ni otro actuaron, por lo que poco a poco el distanciamiento se hizo inevitable, echando una hermosa relación por la borda, todo por tonterías.

Nunca dejó de pensar en ella, ni de observarla constantemente. Se enteraba de todo lo concerniente a ella, admirándola, amándola detrás de las sombras y de su máscara de indiferencia. Incluso llego a pensar que Amu fue más feliz sin su presencia. Pero el hablar con ella de nuevo –aunque motivado por la obligación-, pasar tiempo a su lado, participar de sus palabras, de sus gestos y de su vida por un breve periodo de tiempo le hizo ver que Amu fue parte nodal de su vida, aferrándose a la idea de recuperarla, dejando de lado su inútil orgullo.

—¡Amu! –gritó Ikuto, alcanzándola por los jardines del auditorio.

Amu se detuvo, harta de huir, harta de aquella incertidumbre y las innumerables preguntas sin respuestas que cada mañana se hizo, durante meses.

—¡Que quieres de mí, Ikuto! –vociferó dando vuelta para encararle con las pupilas húmedas- ¿Crees que es divertido? ¿No encontraste otra cosa que hacer que molestarme de nuevo? ¿Por qué tanta la insistencia por hacer este trabajo, por qué acercarte a mí después de tanto tiempo?

Ikuto mantuvo su silencio, mirándola.

—No es fácil para mí el mirarte cada día y recordar lo que alguna vez tuvimos juntos –dijo la pelirosa intentando reprimir su llanto-. Sé que para ti no ha significado nada y sencillamente puedes fingir que nada ha pasado, pero yo no puedo hacerlo. Ikuto, me lastimas con tu presencia y con tu pose de "todo está bien". Hemos terminado con este trabajo, no veo el caso para que me sigas. Ikuto, déjame tranquila. –pidióle con determinación mientras una lágrima rodó por su mejilla.

Dio vuelta para irse, quiso salir de allí cuanto antes.

—Nunca dejé de pensar en ti –soltó cuando notó que ella intentaba marcharse-. Incluso ahora… no he dejado de hacerlo. –confesó con esa voz que Amu mantenía en sus sueños.

Amu tembló en tanto que le sintió acercarse. A escasa distancia pudo escuchar la gravedad de su voz, hechizándola. Su corazón saltó en cuanto las palabras repiquetearon en su mente.

—No juegues conmigo. –enarboló quedamente, sin voltear a verle.

—No estoy jugando, Amu. Quise buscarte, quise hablar contigo pero…

—¡¿Y por qué no lo hiciste?! –reclamó ella mirándolo entonces. Las lágrimas no se detenían.

El corazón se comprimió en el pecho de Ikuto viéndola sufrir.

—No lo sé, ya lo sabes… mi orgullo, tu orgullo…

—Es tarde Ikuto. –murmuró ella dando unos pasos para alejarse.

La calidez la envolvió cuando Ikuto la rodeó en un abrazo, impidiéndole escapar. Amu hizo intento por zafarse, no podía más con ello. El joven de ojos zafiro no cedió ni un poco, apresándola como muchas veces deseó hacerlo. Un torrente de palabras dulces vertió en su oído, logrando que Amu poco a poco dejara el inútil forcejeo, aferrándose de pronto a Ikuto, mientras se dejaba llorar.

Ikuto fue tranquilizándola, con tiernas palabras, con suaves cariños, hasta que su llanto paró. Se perdió en sus ojos color de oro, contemplando con detalle el brillo que en ellos había. Se prometió en ese momento que jamás la dejaría ir de nuevo, que nunca volvería a ser capaz de alejarla de su vida. La amaba y eso fue lo único que importó. Ella lo amaba y no hubo que decir más.

Bajo el claro de luna y la majestuosidad de las estrellas, sus labios se unieron de nuevo. Volvieron a ser uno.

.

.

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que hayan disfrutado de este corto fic, que me surgio despues de disfrutar de la serie Shugo Chara, definitivamente me quede prendada de Ikuto Tsukiyomi. Este es el primer fic que hago sobre esta serie, pues ordinariamente yo escribo para otros fandoms como el de Sailor Moon, Naruto y Vampire Knight. Si a alguno le interesa puede darse una vuelta por mi perfil.

Me voy entonces, deseando que esta historia pequeña tenga el recibimiento anhelado. Si esto es así, tengo en mente un fic largo al respecto.

Gracias por leer, y si te nace algun comentario no dudes en dejarmelo.

.

¡Sayo!

.

*Sol*


End file.
